Tales of Planet Cray
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: An evil is coming (you all probably know who it is already). The planet Cray essence sends a message to the six Nations six new kings and queens that will lead them against this evil, but afterwards? Who knows what will happen each person has an attitude
1. Chapter 1

The Planet Cray a world much like Earth, but much much different. Earth is filled with life of humans ,animal ,and plants. The different races of humans fight each other for years they've fought one another. Japan, Caucasian, Blacks, Mexacians, Indian and all have fought for control. Now it would seem that earth has reached a somewhat stable peace.

This story is not about Earth though it is about the Planet Cray and how six people from Earth save it and change it for the better or for the worst, much like Earth Cray is fighting with each other; many have died over the years of bloodshed.

Now we go to the Nations as the Planet Cray feels a threat coming to it. The planet tells it's people of a new age and how they should prepare for it.

 **Dragon Empire**

A flame and thunder of gold appeared from the heaven's in the form of a golden dragon Narukami, Kagero; Tachikaze, Nubatama; and Murakumo gathered at the site all were amazed.

The entity spoke with a feminine voice.

Gold Dragon: Listen all and listen well a new age of strife and evil is coming it will be even to much for you the heroes of this world. I know that the emperor of the dragon empire has died. A new ruler has been chosen when he arrives you will love him teach him and take care of him.

Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion: How will we know who this prophesied emperor will be.

Gold Dragon: He shall be a man of brown skin, he shall appear weak but his power is amazing. When his strength is activated his rage shall be that of a dragon, lava will spill from the planet lighting strike anyone around him and he will breaths the most powerful and glorious flame this empire has ever seen. Once this has happened his hair shall grow and become brown orange, he shall become a great ruler and warrior ,who shall learn all from his people and grow each day and gain the love, support, and respect of all.

He will be strong ;so strong that he could one day surpass even me, strong and ferocious as any dragon, and will surpass a dragon at that; he will always find a way to overcome, this man will remake the Dragon Empire and show a new way of thinking, watch out for him ,love him; teach him, and care for him Dragon Empire I bid you farewell.

 **United Sanctuary**

The golden dragon appeared once again only this time at the capital of the United Sanctuary.

Gold Dragon: Knight King Alfred you have done well to lead the Sanctuary but the time succession is upon us.

Alfred: Who shall take the throne and lead us?

Gold Dragon: Listen now Royal, Gold ,and Shadow Paladins; Oracle Think Tank, Angel Feather, and Genesis. The new ruler shall be a champion she will be elegant, strong, tough, smart and loving to all, she will have clear skin. She will usher a new age for the United Sanctuary like, the water her potential is endless teach her, love her, and believe in her.

Alfred: How will we know when she has arrived.

Gold Dragon: Her hair shall turn gold and flow to her shoulder, the light shall surround her and she will create a light of healing. This women will be a strong and fierce warrior who will love all of her people.

I even see a future in where a battle of the United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire will clash and the aftermath it will shake the world. Love her, care for her beileve in her, and now I bid you a farewell.

 **Magallanica**

A giant hole opened in the ocean and the great Aqua Force was astonished by what they were seeing.

The golden dragon appeared from the hole and then it opened it's wings up, gold strings went out all over to Magallancia.

Golden Dragon: Listen Aqua Force, Grand Blue, and Bermuda Triangle the time has come an evil so strong that it will destroy the planet cray is coming I tell you of a ruler who shall help this nation and help in making it better.

Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom: Who is this person tell us!

Golden Dragon: This person she shall be kind, gentle and free. The confidence she exudes will be just like the tidal waves that sweep away everything. It will be this confidence that will draw many to her and one day unite the three tribes of Magallancia. She will have long light sky blue hair, and crimson red eyes.

At first she will seem very timid and shy like a tadpole, but once her mind is at peace she is like the shark wild and always moving.

She will be able to walk on the water and when it does it freezes, her voice and the melody's she sings will be able to soothe even the most angriest of beast. She will able to manipulate the water into many shapes. Love her, teach her, encourage her and I bid you farewell.

 **Zoo**

Above the great nature university the golden dragon appeared. The dragon spread it's wings and the strings went all over to the nation and all the clans could hear what the dragon was saying.

Listen to me Great Nature, Megacolony, Neo Nectar the time of dissension and peace must come to an end for a great evil is soon to befall the Planet Cray a ruler who shall help the Zoo nation flourish like never before.

Armed instructor Bison: Tell us who is the new ruler to be?

The man who shall be different from your nature he know both the good of protecting and sacrificing nature. He shall be kind and beautiful like a rose but when needed his thorns will sprout to protect all.

He'll be able to jump up to the sky's and soar through it, his hair will be rose red, his calm attitude shall quell any fear in his comrades. His hair will be long and red like, a rose he will show the other nations a strength in the Zoo that world thought not possible. Love him, teach him, and care for him I bid you farewell.

 **Star Gate**

The golden dragon appeared and all in the city stopped dimension police ,and nova grapplers were present.

Golden Dragon: Listen to me all residents of Star Gate a great evil is coming to the Planet Cray, a great and wise ruler shall lead you all against this great evil.

Mr Invincible: Tell us more about this leader, please tell us more.

The man will appear and he walk with his head held high, he shall tan like skin, his is hair shall turn blond and his wisdom will change all of Star Gate. With this wisdom he will make many new weapons for this nation, he can shoot a blast from his hands and he is very strong in all aspects.

Love him, teach him, respect him, and believe in him and I bid you farewell.

 **Dark Zone**

A game of blood ball was happening and all the clans were present, then the gold dragon appeared and everyone stopped.

Golden Dragon: Listen and listen well Spike Brother's, Dark Irregulars, and the Pale Moon circus. I bring warning of a great evil; an evil that will stop the fun and future of the Dark Zone and all the nations a champion will lead you a champion who will conquer your game and show the Dark Zone a new life.

Hades Ringmaster: Who will this champion be who is it that shall lead us?

When she arrives it will be in the form of a purple tornado. The girl will not be like others nor act like other she will be strong and want a strong opponent. She will have both red and purple hair and muscles that our strong enough to out do a giant. She will be charismatic and conquer blood ball and gallows ball the purple power she use's will be able to tear a mountain in half.

When a time pass she shall wear the Dark Zone symbol on her with pride lover her, teach her, protect her, and help her and I bid you farewell.

Gold Dragon:(Saying this to all of the clans.) There shall be a room that this ruler must go in in that room a test shall happen only these six may go into these rooms. They pass these test he or she shall gain power,and wisdom that will better themselves

So, it happened one by one these champions, rulers, conquers, and warriors arrived on the Planet Cray and so the countdown until the evil would arrive began.


	2. The Dragon Emperor

In a forest a squirrel was searching for nuts to store up in it's tree. The squirrel climbed down from the tree and started to scamper around looking for more nuts.

It found one on the ground next to a figure and a few leaves are on top of it, the squirrel through the nut on top of the figure and climbed it. It was a man, the squirrel grabbed the nut and looked at the man in his face ,only thing is he was knocked out.

The squirrel took the nut and slammed it on the man's head, after the eight time the man raised up rubbing the spot on his forehead.

Man: Ow you know if you wanted to wake me up just make some noise next time!

The squirrel turned it's head to the side and was chewing the nut.

Man: Oh naw don't give me that cute look I know that squirrel's can make a sound I can't do it, but you know your sound and I am talking to a damn squirrel...come on Chris breathe and where the hell am I?

Christian now stood looking to see that he was in a forest he has brown skin, he has a gray t-shirt over it is an open green shirt. Blue jeans with on the left leg and black shoes. The man also has black short hair and brown eye's and is 5,8.

Looking at his surroundings he was at the edge of a forest and in view was a village. Christian walked down to the village looking at the village it looked as if he was in the 1700s but he also some weird type of technology.

Christian: Oh excuse me miss could you tell me where I am please?

The old woman looked at him weirdly and then just walked on by. Christian asked once again and the people went on by paying him no attention whatsoever.

Christian: What in the blue sasified twetty bird of hell is going on her? How come no one understands me? I think I should have paid more attention in Spanish class instead of stalling for time. Damn this is so friggin frustrating what is going on here!?

Someone tapped Christian on his shoulder, turning around it was an old man with gray long hair in a ponytail and a gray beard. He has a gray cloak of his shoulders, a burgendy like shirt and gray pants with a rope around his arm.

Man: Suk'gua was no'ka tok, einneyga ya go na.

Christian: I can't understand you..I..do..not..know..what..you..are..saying.

Christian was making many gestures trying to imply that he could not comprehend what the man was saying.

Man: Yak,kogaa speak slowly please I do not usual speak in this language sir; now please tell me what is your name?

Christian: Christian, Christian Dragon Blade that is my name the same name that was given to me by my father sir where um am I exactly?

Man: Follow me would you, oh and hold this bag for me while we walk talk I am an old man it gets hard for me to do a lot of things once you hit my age son.

The man gave Christian a bag of potatoes, the two were walking through the village. Christian was surprised at some of the things he saw one was a girl and she was a snake like thing with an 11foot tail.

A girl was riding a lion as if it were her pet, and he could see a picture of a dragon and a person riding it.

Christian: Seriously sir where the hell am I?

Man: I have a name you know, Tri'vist Ph-llem Hesshim.

Christian: Dude you um got a nickname or something you know a shortened version of that name?

Man: Just call me Tri then, we our in the Dragon Empire door a country blessed by the dragons and by many things.

Christian: Never heard of it sounds like something from an RPG.

After saying that a dragon flew over his head, the dragon landed on it's two legs and folded it's wing. The man who was riding it gave a person a package then the two left.

Christian mouth was wide open and was surprised, and stupefied at what he just saw take place.

Christian: The f is going on here where the hell am I?

Tri: Young man your going to have to keep up with me you know? Now then how old are you, seem around the same age as my daughter?

Christian: I recently turned 18 sir, but what else happens in the Dragon Empire?

Tri: Many things happen from festivals, celebrations, funerals, coronations.

Christian: Coronations hold up, wait a minute so does that mean the the Empire doesn't have a leader right now?

Tri: Hang on tight to the bottom of those they could fall out of the sack. Five months we've been without an emperor since then the leaders of the five clans have been running things.

The two walked and talked for an hour knowing each other, about one another and views on the world.

The two arrived at a house and a stream running in front of it, the two men crossed the small bridge that is above the stream. The house was small a one story place with a chimney on the roof. It was mostly red the roof was yellow, knocking on the door an old woman opened the door ;she was wearing a yellow house dress and an apron over it she has brown skin while her husband has white skin, her hair is still a type of brown.

Tri: Christian this is my wife Lerajane Hag'nanak Hesshim.

Christian: A nice pleasure to meet you Christian Dragon Blade.

Tri: This young man will be helping us for a while he has nowhere to stay at this moment either so I said he could use the guess room if he helps out around here.

Christian: Yes sir I do not know where to go at the moment so please may I kindly stay here at your lovely home.

Miss Hesshim: Oh why not? Emperor's of the past knows that we could use the help, you hungry son?

Christian: Yes ma'am what our we having?

Miss Hesshim: Lava boar hammocks, warm bread, thunder grass and brown tea.

Christian: Sounds delicious madam I can't wait to try it. Oh Tri can we finish our conversation later?

Tri: Do you have any secrets are you a criminal?

Chriatian: No sir I am not.

Tri: Good then we have nothing to hide from my wife then we can have our talk at dinner and we can learn more about each other Christian. By the way do clean up before you sit down would you.

Christian: Yes sir, and once again thank you sir.

Dinner was loud for once in the house of two with tales of laughter and whatever came to mind. The old couple was having a great time with their new friend Christian and telling him about their lives.

Tri: So, Christian where are you from?

Christian: Um, um Tri sir thank you for giving me food and bringing me in to your home. So, I will tell you the truth I am from the planet Earth not from Cray one minute am about to fall out of a tree next thing I know I awake in a forest by a village. I know it sounds unbelievable, but it is the honest truth sir.

Tri leaned over the table and squinted his eye's.

Tri: That is the truth ?

Christian: Yes sir it is sir.

Tri: Okay then these eye's haven't failed me yet so I can still see if your lying, but you are telling the truth.

Christian: Thank you sir here I'll put those dishes away for you, and where will I sleep at?

Tri showed Christian to his room and immediately he hit the bed and just fell asleep. In their room still awake the two discussed Christian and his explanation about where he is from.

Miss Hesshim: Do you honestly believe in what that boy said Tri we need to notify the border patrol or the Kageo or?

Tri: In the world we live in it is possible, plus my dear I saw him arrive here. I was taking a walk like usual then a strange light blinded me I walked cautiously toward the light I was expecting to find someone from united sanctuary, but instead I found that boy there lying there. He is not lying ,plus he does not speak anything but an old language like english his appearance also constitutes he is also different.

Miss Hesshim: Amazing such wonder still live in this world, I'll put him to work tomorrow morning.

Tri: Yes, good night my love, Tri said then placing a kiss on her forehead.

Six days passed since Christian's arrival he learned many things basic math of the world, and to speak a few words. However on the sixth night in the capital of the dragon empire there was a discussion happening.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: The gem has not glowed at all, I wonder will the emperor ever arrive.

Old, Dragon Mage: The red gem that the gold dragon gave us is like a compass not only will it point the direction in where the emperor is, but it will also show if he truly is the one.

Dragon Knight, Dalette: I don't understand it been a month and almost a week since she appeared and still no sign of our new leader as far as I am concerned if I don't like the blout I'll just kill him.

Old, Dragon Mage: No the empire has dissension in it we must be united before the wars that our to come. It was decreed by both the gold dragon and former emperor.

Dragon Knight, Dalette: Yeah yeah eh what about you eradicator, eradicator? No matter how hard you look at the diamond nothing is going to happen anytime soon old man.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: The middle is glowing and it's doing something come here you two quickly.

The red gem it was as big as a baseball the whole thing was starting to glow. The gem itself did something weird and a circle started to appear in it, the circle became cut in four parts.

Dragon Knight, Dalette: What is going on what's happening?

Old, Dragon Mage: It is pointing the way to the emperor! Dalette go to Dragonic Overlord, Kaiser, Deathrex or anyone you can find and tell them to come here now the emperor will soon be upon us!

Dragon Knight, Dalette: Yes sir I will be back as soon as I can!

The four lines in the gem disappeared and one was left pointing north. In the gem it was showing visions of lava, earth, fire and thunder.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: It seems like we may be able to unlock that room soon my old friend, eradicator said looking at a door that has the empire's flag on it.

The seventh day came and Christian was currently wrestling with a green boar like thing that has little tusk. Miss Hesshim was laughing at how hard he was struggling to get the boar into it's pen.

Miss Hesshim: If your done playing please put my boar up now I like watching you play with him, but he needs to eat.

Christian: Hey, this is harder than looks okay I mean I am trying not to kick it into the pen!

Miss Hesshim: Do that then if it gets him in there.

Christian looked the boar in the eye and glared into it.

Christian: Litttle pig, little pig, I wouldn't hurt a hair on your chinny chin chin now I want you to listen to me because I am only going to be saying this here one time and one time only so listen well now. Now, right now, get your ass up in that pen right now damn you! Christian's became red and immediately the pig scurried into the pen.

Miss Hesshim: That was a good way to get it to do what you wanted.

*Boom*

The two people looked at the noise and black smoke could be seen coming out from the village. Christian climbed up a tree, but still could not get a better view, however coming into view was a carriage Miss Hesshim stopped it.

Miss Hesshim: What's going on back there what happened?

Villager: Invades from the United Sanctuary are here they attacked the village saying we our spies and we must be purged, quickly gather up all of your valuables and run to the next town or anywhere away from here gahh!

Miss Hesshim: That looks bad let me fix you up son.

Villager: I saw your husband down there trying to help the law keeper's.

Miss Hesshim: What that damn old fool is going to get himself killed down there I have to go and help my husband even if it means my own demise.

Christian dropped the bucket and ran away. The two people looked to where the bucket was dropped and saw Christian running towards the village with a large stick in his hand.

(Shit, shit, shit what am I doing why am I helping. No Christian that's not the question you should be asking yourself, why was I hesitating at first if I don't at least try. Dad I wish I could be calm like you in these situations but I can't be like you I just gotta do me, Christian said in his mind.

The village was getting closer in eye view and fire was taking up a lot of the village. Christian readied the stick and small knife that he had with him and then ran straight towards the building.

He climbed up to one of the house's and jumped to the next. (This is not cool it's hot and all types of shit is happening what do I do.

Christian stopped in his tracks a man's throat was slit, Christian's eye's were glued on to the sight he could not believe all of this was real and happening before him.

Christian: Damn Tri where the hell are you?

AAAAAAHHHHH!

A girl was holding a smaller girl's hand in her hand and they were running from a man with a blade he has a black shirtless tee and gray pants on. The man chased the two girls into a corner he was getting closer to them.

Attack Man: Now then don't be afraid children all die and go to heaven we our merely sending you from the dragon empire to a better place hold one another tight because soon you'll be separated.

Before he could swing the blade overhead something hit him in his crouch, he grabbed it and kneeled to the ground.

Christian jumped Dow from the roof and got the children's level.

Christian: Are you two OK?

Girl: Yes yes we're fine sir who are you?

Christian: A good man look get out of here you two understand me go up that hill and you keep running okay. Ya, done good taking care of her and if an old lady stops you don't worry she is my friend she will look after you until this thing is over now go, go hurry run now!

The two children ran away with all their might and did what Christian told them to do. The man he hit in the crouch was starting to wake up, he got over his head and when he started to get up he smacked him in the face with his stick and once again he was knocked out.

Christian grabbed his sword and was barely able to carry it. He ran from the spot he was currently at; turning the corner he saw the backs of two men with swords.

He noticed that the two were standing over two bodies. The bodies was the two girls he saved they were lying there lifeless and the two men were kicking to see if they were still alive

Sword man left: Come on let's go and join up with the rest of the guild.

Sword man right: Oh, rignt we our called a bandit guild we do what we want when we want to.

Christian brought the small blade out from his pocket snuck up on the man on the left and dragged the blade across his throat. The man on the right barely had time to look he dodged Christian's swing for his head with his stick.

Sword man right: What, you, you murder he was..you killed my best friend.

Christian: I don't give a damn bastard!

Christian swung the sword at the man, he blocked it effortlessly and then kicked him in his stomach. Christian back hit the wall hard, the man swung his sword at Christian.

Christian: Oh shit..try that again piece of crap.

The man this time slammed his sword hard on Christian's sword, Christian could feel one of his hand's bleeding. The man was pushing all his weight on to Christian the man was now face to face with him he pulled out his small blade again an stabbed the man in his legs twice. The man grabbed his wound and was not focused, Christian then swung the sword and it became stuck in the man's chest.

Christian dropped onto the wall and was breathing heavy. Realization hit him he just took two people's life, Christian's eye's started to tear up, but before the could fall he wiped them tear the sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. He put the small blade in his pocket and grabbed the stick and got back onto the rooftop's.

Christian jumped from building again and this time his face was with rage and grief, he was mad at himself for what he did and mad at who had done this to the people.

(I am gonna make these fucking guys pay, United Sanctuary the fuck do you think you are no one will hurt the empire again I'll make fucking sure of it!

In the sky was a company of dragon's all heading to Christian's location, Dragonic Overlord was one of the dragons and flying next to him was Vortex Dragon and on him is the two old dragons.

Dragonic Overlord: Dragon knight Neshat make sure you are leading the troops correctly this time and Dragon knight, Dalette keep an eye on him. Wise one's are we even close to our target yet, or was this just a complete waste of my time?

Old, Dragon Mage: No we are getting very close the light in the direction it is pointing us in is getting brighter we must keep going overlord I believe we must hurry and find him. His rage unleashed lava will come to him and fire and thunder shall bow to him I worry who he must be for that to happen.

Christian had managed to get 20 people out of the village so far, he found the remaining bandits there at least forty five of them and they have hostage's.

Christian had to think of a plan, his eye's found a scarecrow and with that he had a brilliant plan.

Bandit leader is bald and has a tattoo that takes the top of his head, he is not wearing shirt and has on black panta.

Bandit Leader: Now listen people don't worry this will be over quick and painless okay, well that is if the first shot kills you. I hope you said your goodbye's prayers and have no regrets and we hate united sanctuary that nation drove us out just because of a few illegal activities that we've done but fuck now, men ready aim and.

Mud hit the bandit leader square in the face, he immediately became perturbed he then yelled 'who did that huh who is responsible for this?!

A voice screamed off saying 'I did it you coward! Another thing of mud was flung this the bandit leader saw where it came from this time, the man walked to where he saw the shot thrown and a few of his men followed him.

The bandit leader found where it was coming from, he could see a man with a black shirt on, the next thing he said was 'you absolutely suck you piece of horse piss!

The bandit leader shot the man in the back and walked over to his corpse, he turned him over only to see a scarecrow.

Christian jumped down on to those guarding the hostages he freed the last three law keeper's of the village and they freed the other villagers and quickly moved them away from that spot. The law keeper's ended up killing the five men that were guarding them, Christian had a big smile plastered on his face he did it now all he had to do was get out the village and he would be good. The law keeper's and him were almost home free.

Help me!

Christian turned the corner and looked to see Tri under some wood and it was on fire to.

Christian: Tri hang on buddy am gonna get you out of there hey law keeper's come on help me out with this,you help the people right come on god damnit help!

Christian was putting all his weight down on the stick the three law keeper's were lifting the wood up and it was going up. Christian stopped with the stick and helped Tri on outta there, one of his leg's were crushed and he was bleeding.

Christian: Come on my distraction won't hold for long I bet by now they our already on they way here.

*Bang!

The noise was a gun shot, and the bullet went straight through the law keeper's chest. The man's body fell to the ground and was now lifeless, the four men looked to see all of the remaining bandits staring at them.

Bandit leader: So, it was you huh, because of you my plan is ruined and now I have to hunt down all those people thanks to you oh well it'll be like hide and go seek except you will be dead.

The two law keeper's were about to grab their guns but they were shot before they could even get a finger on them. The red and yellow uniform they wore now had a big hole in it from where they were shot at.

Bandit Leader: Now then any ideas little boy?

Christian was sweating bullets he was completely out of options right now so; he through his stick towards them. As soon as he did he ran with all his might straight towards them, another shot was fired and Christian fell down he felt an immense pain in his side and look to see he had been shot.

Bandit leader: A few of you go over there and stomp on him for a good while would.

Christian tried crawling away but his hand was stomped on and then he was getting the crap kicked outta him by five men. (Damn it hurts, it hurts I knew I shouldn't have come here I should have just ran away.

Tri: Christian.

Bandit leader: That should do, that should do boy's get on up off of him now. Ah now what was your name, worthless trash or was it, piss ant! Yeah that's what you are and that's what you get for trying to go up against me and thinking that you could win.

Dragon Knight, Dalette: My hometown is where he resides and there is bandits!

Dragonic Overlord: Ground troops advance quickly and swiftly hurry to that position now!

Bandit leader: What still got that look of hope and still think that you can beat us don't ya.

Bandit: Boss look here this old man he's alive, what should we do with?

Bandit leader: Oh I see so that was what you was doing over there. Let me go introduce myself to your friend *click* if you know what I mean.

Christian: No.

The bandit leader then kicked Christia in the side where he was shot at and just kept on walking towards Tri.

(Damn damnit, damnit it hurts so much my side is burning. Move come on you piece of shit move ,move right fucking now I don't want to just sit here and let Tri die I don't want to see anyone die, I want to protect the people.

(I want to stop all of this unnecessary violence, I want to stop this United Sanctuary from ever hurting this place ever again, I, I, I want him to stop stop stop damnit!

Stop stop it, stop it right now.

The bandit leader kept walking towards Tri kicking the pebbles like he was going on an evening stroll. The pebbles on the ground started to shake and move around a little and so did the ground.

The bandit leader looks behind him and was shocked Christian's body was glowing red.

Bandit Leader: Kill him shoot him and kill him!

The bandit's charged at Christians guns and swords ready to strike him down.

Christian: Stop, STOP IT!

Christian's body was now floating off the ground and steam was coming off of his body. Steam was also coming off of the wounds he had suffered as well, the bullet even popped out of his side.

ENOUGH!

A circle forming under Christian and lava was spewing out from it. The lava hit a man burning him to ash, the clouds became gray and thunder lighting was happening and it strikes the bandit behind him burning him to a crisp.

Christian was rising higher off the ground and the lava was spreading.

Bandit: screw this man am getting on outta here!

The dragon empire company that Dragonic Overlord was leading had finally arrived and they easily dominated the bandits killing those who fought and take the one's who surrendered prisoner.

Christian body was starting to change his arms were becoming something like scales and he was getting taller as well.

Assault Dragon Circular Spino: I see someone about to slice him up overlord!

Old, Dragon Mage: No stop that man is the emperor do not attack.

Christian saw the dinosaur spinning towards him. The veins near his eyes started to glow and his pupils were now gone. Christian put his hand out ready for the spino to hit, the arrogant tachikaze was caught with one hand. Effortlessly Christian picked it up with hand and then with his other hand backhanded it, the dino hit Assault Dragon Blighttops and the two were slammed through six houses from the throw.

STOP IT, STOP IT I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!

The lighting hit Christian's left hand, and a flame with a hint of blue and green emerged from his right. Both hands went up and the two elements combined and parted a big portion of the clouds.

Dragonic Overlord was on a straight path for Christian, lighting and fire were at the fingertips of his right hand. Pointing the two fingertips at overlord and once again a combination of the two came from the two tips.

Overlord crossed both his arms over his chest to block the beam. He was able to block it but it was pushing him back a long way.

The bandit leader was behind Christian and shot him in the shoulder, Christian turned around and growled at the bandit leader; the bandit leader pointed his gun at Christian ready to fire once again. Christian shot a stream of lighting through the man's chest, his body fell backwards and was dead.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage slowly walked up to Christian his right hand up.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Emperor calm down, what has angered you this much?

Old, Dragon Mage: Talk to us and calm down the bandits have been stopped you no longer need to fight right now calm down emperor.

Christian looked at the two old dragons and then towards Tri who was being helped to a wagon. The town was still in flames and some lava was still flowing out from the ground.

Christian flew higher up, the flames that were over the town were floating the sky and towards Christian's body disappearing into his body. The flames that covered the town were gone; Dragonic overlord was able to cover up the lava hole that Christian made.

He turned his attention upwards toward the sky, from the depths of his being the same fire he shot at spino shot out from his mouth and the clouds parted once again.

The darkened sky was lit up by the radiance of the flame, all were caught in a trance staring at the fire even the great Dragonic Overlord could not take his eyes off the spectacle.

Christian: Woo I feel better, and I feel sleepy.

Christian was now falling overlord caught him; then he brought him to the two old dragons.

Most of the clothing that Christian wore was gone all that was left was the wrap he put on his hand previously. The two dragons took note of a scar that was on his side, they were caught off guard as his hair began to grow and change color to brown orange.

Old, Dragon Mage: This is him, he is the one. When I arrived the diamond glowed so hard that it burned and then eventually it bursted in half this man is to be the new emperor of The Dragon Empire.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Quickly let us take him to the palace and spread word across the whole nation that we have found the dragon emperor.

(Interesting that dragon breath that he did was incredible I could say that it is up to my apocalypse breath, and that attack that he shot at me I think something is broken, what are you new emperor and how will you lead us?

(Ah damn what the hell happened to me this I feel like. Huh who, who are these people where are they taking me where, where, where.

In a radio announcement, the broadcaster was discussing the events at the town Christian for formerly resided at.

*Bandits from the United Sanctuary crossed our borders and attack a small local village. Many of them died, now the question is how how did the United Sanctuary sneak in these immigrants, is it an inside job?

Also is this the last time or was this just a warning shot a calm before the storm. What will our leaders do now, and as of late the napalm castle has been off limits what is going on behind those gates and when will this amazing country of ours fight back!?

Christian: Oh, what *yawn*ooh I hate the sun right now why does it have to shine in?

Christian noticed he was in a different room, mostly because he was in a much bigger bed and the room is very very wide. Still confused he got himself up out of the bed, but doing so he fell backwards.

Christian pulled his body back up off the bed and looked at himself. He had no shirt on and was wearing black pants and no shoes or socks, he also noticed his arms looked bigger, his muscles were more defined as well, and he felt taller.

Standing up he confirmed it he was now 5,11 at the very least.

Christian: Where am I and why is my head feel heavy..is this what I think it?

Christian, now gaining some more balance walked to a mirror and saw he had brown orange hair. It was in a braid and was over his right shoulder, the rest of his hair is kept short and spiky backwards.

Christian noticed the door, he grabbed the two gold handles and pushed the door open. There is a long hallway and on the right our big pictures of people, while on the left is many windows.

Christian walked down the hallway and was shocked at the pictures. The fourth picture he passed has a red dragon it breathing fire, another picture is that of an old man wielding a battle Axe destroying an enemy.

Reaching the end he opened up the door and it was another hallway and on the left side is a terrace. The view was a city that somewhat looked like medieval times and it was breathtaking.

Christian: Wow this is different, I look different and hell I feel different really.

Christian started to stretch out his body even pop a few things as well. He grabbed the rail of the terrace and catapulted himself off from that spot and was gliding through the air.

Christian landing on a building, sliding down the roof and hoping onto the next one.

(This is amazing, yeah this what am talking about. I feel amazing free powerful untouchable fuck yeah!

HELL YEAH!

Christian look where he was jumping and slipped, he ended of falling into the middle of a street.

The people stopped and stared at the body that just fell down from nowhere. The people got closer to see if the person was dead, then a finger moved on the body and the people backed away.

Woman: Is he alive, is he alright?

OH YEAH!

Christian rose back up from the ground and looked at the crowd of people. He was surprised at how he was hearing their heartbeat's, and his smell and sight changed as well.

Christian: Woo wee god damn that was fun I feel like my brain melted through my ears man have any of you ever felt that man!

The people looked at him with a look of surprise. The crowd was being pushed away and a bunch of men carrying spears came through. One dude was carrying his spear and walking towards Christian his eye's are heartless.

Embodiment of Spear,Tahr: You sir we will need you to come with us and answers some questions that concern what you just did.

Christian: I flew technically and I um am not a bad person okay now bye.

Tahr used his spear and vault jumped in front of Christian, and now he was pointing his spear at his chest.

Christian: Woah okay why such aggression and hostility man I mean why can't we be friends?

Embodiment of Spear, Tahr: Do as I say this is my last time asking you and show you I am serious?

Tahr made the spear scratch Christian's face and he was now bleeding a little. Christian then looked at Tahr angrily, but what caught everyone off guard was that he put his hands up.

Christian grabbed the spear and Tahr still holding onto it slammed him on the ground six times hard. The other spearmen who our wearing the same thing he is charged at Christian.

Moving his body to the left the spearmen with a horseshoe moustache missed, he then gave him a jump kick to the face. Christian effortlessly slid under a spear that tried to hit him from the side.

The spearmen were confused at what was happening then a chill went down their spine and a shadow appeared over them. The figure dropped down to the ground, he has blue skin yellow eye and white hair standing up.

Embodiment of Armor, Bahr: Gah ha ha what are you doing Tahr, your getting your arse kicked let me show you the right way to beat the crap outta someone!

Bahr brought his sword and was aiming for Christian, his sword barely missed Christian leaving scratches on him. Bahr using his free hand landed a punch in Christian's face, Christian's body flew four feet away from Bahr. Christian wiping blood from the left side of his mouth ran straight forward to Bahr.

Christian walked up on the walls of the buildings and jumped off of them. Bahr blocked his fist, but did not see the head but coming and that head but made Bahr become unconscious.

The other spearmen were surprised at how with little to no effort he was able to beat two of their best. Christian himself was shocked at how easy that was, he turned his head around and started to walk away from the crowd.

Christian was still in eye's view of the people when out of nowhere his arms were grabbed and he was now flying away. He couldn't see where he was flying to because he was going so fast.

Christian was slammed into the ground, he looked around to see who did this to him. Coming down from the sky was a dragon looking thing that has wings and the snake of a tail, he has two horns on the side of his head.

Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandilla: Heh heh heh you seem fun so I won't reason with you I'll just beat you to hell.

Christian: I may not understand you, but that's what she said!

Sandilla slithered his way in front of Christian and then punched him hard in the face. Christian's body flew 50 feet away from Sandilla, Sandilla was now laughing at Christian.

OH YEAH!

Christian: I ain't down yet you red snake son of a bitch!

Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandilla: Heh ha come on and try to win against me!

At the castle where Christian was it was an uproar right now. The two old dragons were looking for Christian and they were yet aware of what he was doing.

Old ,Dragon Mage: How in the world could we have lost him?

Eradicator ,Dragon Mage: No one knows I didn't think he would get up so quick?

Lizard Solider: Wise one's I have an urgent report to give you.

Both Dragon Mage's: Not now can't you see were busy trying to resolve a crisis!

Lizard Solider: Sorry I'll let one of the dragon knights know about the man in the marketplace this morning.

Old, Dragon Mage: Wait, come back here what man what exactly did he look like?

Lizard Solider: He had brown skin, brown orange hair and right he just dived smack in the middle of the marketplace this morning.

The two mages put two and two together and realized it was Christian. They rallied for a search party to go and retrieve him, the two arrived at where Christian landed.

Old, Dragons Mage: Solider tell us what happened here immediately!

Human Solider: Yes sir, there was a fight between embodiment of armor and spear, the two fought off some men who jumped down from the sky. He beat the both of them and a few others, I got here just in time to see him beat Bahr and the Sandilla came and took him away.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Wait, Demonic Dragon Berserker, Sandilla you mean that Sandilla.

Human Solider: Yep that's the one sirs why, is that um a problem?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Oh no I fear the worse if Sandilla has caught him.

Old, Dragon Mage: If only we could have a hint or sign to find him?

*BOOM*

The search party looked in the direction that they heard the boom and headed towards that direction. Arriving there it looked like a battlefield burn marks, rocks smashed into pebbles, and Sandilla gripping the handle of his sword and he was breathing heavily.

Vortex Dragon: What happened here Sandilla?

Demonic Dragon Berserker ,Sandilla: I fought this man he was able to survive four hits from my sword and for a human he was very strong only a dragon has been able to withstand a blow from my sword.

Old, Dragon Mage: Where's the body Sandilla!?

Sandilla pointed to a big pile of rocks, the two mages became saddened at the sight. The savior they had been waiting for was dead now what was their empire to do?

Then the pile of rocks started to move, until all of them flew away from that spot.

OHH YEAH!

Christian's upper body was bloody and had bruises, he looked to where Sandilla was and ran straight towards him. Christian's left fist started to glow yellow and lighting came out from that hand. The shot of lighting was headed straight for Sandilla.

Sandilla was not expecting the attack and took the hit head on. The attack only knocked him back five feet, Christian was still on his course for Sandilla, however that plan was stopped when an old dragon stood in his way.

Christian: Who he fuck are you old dude?

Old, Dragon Mage: I am just an old mage, but you my friend you are entirely different enough fighting I know that this is not what you want. No what you want answers as to how you arrived in the capital of the dragon empire and what exactly is the world of cray?

Christian: I um yeah and I would like to be able to understand some more people.

Old, Dragon Mage: I shall explain things soon, but let us return to the castle my emperor.

Christian: Fine I'll follow you and oh crap.

Christian fell over, the mages checked him and he passed out. The mage put him over his shoulder and put him on the back of Vortex Dragon, Sandilla looked at the two old dragons questionably and asked 'who is he?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: This man was the one that the golden dragon spoke of he is to be the new emperor of the Dragon Empire.

Sandilla was astonished by this revelation, and wondered what type of person is this new emperor really.

 **6 Hours Later**

Christian awoke for the second time today only this time he was in a library. There were many books stacked up and some weapons lying about.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Hello there I am glad your awake now.

Christian turned around to see the old dragon in a rocking chair, Christian was worried at how calm this guy was as if he knew everything about him. Christian looked at one of the weapons and was about to grab the sword on the desk next to him, until his hand was seated by a red tail.

Old, Dragon Mage: There will be no need for these weapons right now we are not here to hurt you, come walk with me I want to show you something.

Christian: I know I am on the planet cray, but where am I and why am I here?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Simple you were chosen, chosen to become an emperor of the greatest nation in cray the dragon empire. That being said a nation is only as great as the people who build it and the leader who leads it, for quire some time we have been without one.

Christian gazed at the library and it's entirety, he turned a corner and right there was a door with an emblem in it. Staring at the door only made Christian want to open it more, he moved closer to it cautiously he put his hand on the emblem.

Christian: Wow feels different and it's hot ow, aw!

Christian could not take his hand off of the emblem, the emblem became gold and it separated.

Old, Dragon Mage: My word it opened I can't believe it.

Christian: I am so sorry I saw it and I got curious, and then I couldn't, I couldn't get my hand off of the stupid door..now I can but I couldn't before it just that I am sorry.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: No this was a good thing in fact you were meant to open that door. Christian the strongest of us could not crack that door only the new emperor could open it and down there are your answers and much more.

Christian: So, I am not in trouble and you say that if I go down there I'll find answers and more well here goes. By the way how do you know my name old dude?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: When we brought you to this castle we gave first aid to the survivors of the village raid, all of them said 'thank you Christian for saving us.

Christian: Okay my suspicion level isn't that high anymore.

Christian walked pass the door and grabbed the lit torch and walked down the stairs. The door to the stairwell closed behind, he ran immediately back up to the door and could not open it.

Old, Dragon Mage: *Knock knock Christian are you alright what's going can you hear me!

Christian: Yeah, am good, an okay just got surprised is all. It, looks I can't open it right now and y'all still can't get open so I am going to see where this stairwell will lead me wish me luck old dude's.

If it wasn't for the torch in his hand the entire stairwell would be pitch black. Every step he took there was a little echo behind it he was in every word scared about the situation, the light to his flame went out he was now in the dark.

Christian bend down and picked up a few rocks that he could find, he threw one out in front of him. The rock was bouncing on steps and then it stopped, Christian walked to the point where he heard the last sound.

Christian kept using this trick while he was shrouded in the dark, then there was no sound when he threw a rock this time. Putting his foot out he filled around for a ledge or more stairs but there was nothing.

(What do I do? Shit I can't this I can't I should have never opened that door, now I am going to die in this stairwell.

Christian: Wait a minute stairwell, no matter what all stairs have a rail or something to hold onto.

Christian threw a rock to the side of the wall, and after three terrible tries one of the rocks hit something and it made a clang. Christian threw another rock at the same spot and it made the same sound.

Christian grabbed onto the rail and moved to the side. He knew that if he let go for a second that he was dead, after three minutes Christiann could smell something it was smoke, he shimmed faster on the rail and towards the scent.

The smell got stronger the closer Christian got, but his hands started to hurt as well.

(I can't see, my hands may give out on me shit damn damn damnit gah!

DAMNIT GIVE ME SOME DAMN LIGHT!

A few seconds later a green light appeared on the other side of the rail, green crystals lit the once darken stairwell, and just a few feet away was more stairs. Finally he made it to the stairs, his hands were bleeding a little bit Christian tore some of the leg from his pants off and wrapped it around his right hand.

The smell of smoke grew and it was also getting hotter. The heat was for some reason not bothering Christian the most, what was bugging him the most was that he had no idea where these stairs were leading him to.

He arrived at his destination it was a big lava pit and on the ceiling are humongous crystal stalagmite. Christian walked across the bridge that stands over the lava and in the middle of it is a golden book.

The book is on a pedestal, Christian opened the book and it was just nothing but blank pages. "Okay so I came here for nothing oh yeah that's just great ain't it so basically I got played I?

Turning around the pages were turning themselves and the lava beneath began to make a whirlpool. Christian stepped back away from the book and was then blinded by a light from the book.

*Turn towards me young emperor, so that I may see your face. Christian eyes almost blew out of his head he was seeing a golden dragon right before him, he was astonished, speechless, and just blown away

Christian: Woah beautiful, um hi I am Christian Dragon Blade big intimidating dragon.

Golden Dragon: Worry not Christian, I will not hurt you only tell you answers and reward you. What you went through was a test to make certain that you were the right person to become the dragon emperor. When you were faced with fear you swallowed it and your pride and moved onwards, and when you were trapped in darkness you used your surroundings to your advantage, and used your five sense to the fullest extent. I also observed the bandits, even when facing monstrous odds you saved the people of that village and stood your ground. Christian Dragon Blade true to your name you are worthy yo be known as the dragon emperor, for this I will unlock the power you posess all the knowledge that I know of the empire, to mathematics, language, literature and you will also possess some of my own power. Now on this day let it be know that you Christian Dragon Blade you are the new Dragon Emperor!

The golden dragon went through Christian's body and he began to glow. The bridge he was on started to collapse and he fell into the lava, the stalagmites on the ceiling also fell down into the lava.

Old, Dragon Mage: It has been two hours since he went in there what do we do the clans will be here very soon in less than two hours?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: It is up to us, we must always and always have faith in him, he is young and does not know most of our world. I know that someway somehow he will make it out...I hope?

Old, Dragon Mage: Even you don't think that he is okay!

(Where, where am I? Oh yeah I fell into this lava I, wait it doesn't hurt me though I must get out. I want to help, I want to make the empire better, I no I am the Dragon Emperor!

Busting through the lava and through the ceiling Christian was like a gat out of hell. The two old dragons ran to where he would land which was a top of the castle.

Christian was a golden stream flowing through the sky, going super fast. He stopped and the gold stream around him disappeared and his appearance had changed, his entire arms had scales on the back of his hand going up to his shoulder he has red scales, and the palm of his his hand going up has light blue scales(blue color on dragon empires flag blue). On his knuckles he has little spikes that are yellow, his feet all the way to his knees have the same coloring except they do not have yellow spikes.

Christian floated down, and he was now on top of the castle and the two mages are there to greet him.

Old, Dragon Mage: How, how do you feel young emperor?

Christian looked at his finger and body, he could tell something was different. However he also knew that he was not stronger than everyone, he was happy at the fact.

Christian: I will become stronger, but when I have the power I will not abuse it. The Dragon Empire is military nation, it was we will use or strength and might to inspire others. Now that I know your language violence will not always be our first act, I will become the dragon emperor and show the world that a new age is upon us and I will change it!

The mages, dragon knights, dragons, and guards that saw the golden comet that Christian was in bowed to him in respect.

Christian: Now then, can I get some food please.


	3. 1 Year

The napalm castle capital of the dragon empire was lit with flames and the sound of laughter, music, guns, and partying.

An amazing feast was spread out on a long table, at the table were different members of the five clans that protect the empire. Drinking some beer from his mug is Dragonic Overlord, who is talking with a dragon of perdetion.

Heat Blade Dragoon: Bah ha this ale is amazing I must say even though the capital is boring it does have amazing food and beer don't you agree.

Storm Bring Dragon: *Burp and lighting came out* yes it is amazing indeed I, oh look here comes the wise one's.

The two dragon mages came out and it got quiet the clan leaders stood up in attention at the two old dragons.

Old, Dragon Mage: As you know the banquet is a celebration for us to welcome our prophesied emperor. Only a few like Dragonic Overlord has met and seen him.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage:The golden dragon told us he would come and now he is here, he has already accepted that he will lead us and he wants to lead us.

Both mages: All who attend we give you the new dragon emperor!

The two mages pointed at the door behind them, but no one came out.

Old, Dragon Mage: Where is he?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: I don't know you did tell him to..what is he doing?

The two mages looked to see already at his seat and eating was Christian. The two mages walked towards him and the both of them smacked his head with their canes.

Christian: Ow what was that for old dude?

Old, Dragon Mage: We told you to stay in the castle until we called for you.

Christian: Oh sorry I just saw this meat and I got hungry dude.

Christian took a bite of the meat on the bone and took a sip of the drink next to it.

Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion: Who is he wise one's?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: This is the one who decimated the intruders from United Sanctuary saved the village, and was the golden orb all of you saw today, this is the Dragon Emperor Christian Dragon Blade!

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: What him he does not seem powerful at all I can destroy him right now if I could, even worse he still smells like his mother's breast milk!

Christian stopped in the middle of taking a bite of the bread and stood up.

Christian: Oh, is that so that's what you think of me? Tell me is that what you think of me?

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: Seeing how you do I

Christian: It doesn't matter what you think!

The crowd laughed at the joke that Christian made, while Lorentz was embarrassed.

Christian: I like you though tell you what let's have a wager if I win you take back your earlier comments and apologize, if I lose then I am not worthy to be your emperor and you can kill me.

Mages: What!?

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: I accept this offer, some one get a box for his ashes please this will be quick.

The two went to a nearby field for their duel, the castle and capital looked at the two and waited for them to battle it out.

Christian: Ready?

Lorentz charged at Christian once he heard that, a ball of lighting was shot out from the horns of Lorentz. It hit Christian dead on and smoke was now appearing from the spot.

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: Ha, see what did I tell you nothing just a whelp.

Christian: Yo Lorentz.

Lorentz looked to see that only blast marks are around, Christian and he is okay.

Christian: I would like to say that, that was very good in fact I think that lighting is half of mine now let me show you why you should never underestimate your opponent or me.

Christian disappeared from Lorentz sight, Lorentz turned it's head both ways looking for him.

Christian: *whistle*

A geyser of flames with lighting uppercuted Lorentz in the jaw, the dragon flew a good few feet off of the ground. Lorentz landed on one of his wings, Christian ran towards the dragon and then sat down by his face.

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: Who are you, the force of that flame that felt like a level 12 flame, but it was with lightning what are you? No it does not matter I have lost, I apologize for what I said earlier now finish me off.

Christian stood on his two feet, and he walked in front of Lorentz face. Lorentz closed his eyes and felt Christian hand on his face, he opened them to see he was not going to kill him.

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: What are you doing I?

Christian: I said that if I lost you could kill me not the other way around, Lorentz I will need your strength and all of the eradicators if I am to change the dragon empire. It is good to be confident in your abilities, but arrogance is the undoing of many, do not become clouded by such a thing okay my friend.

Lorentz turned over on his belly and bowed to Christian.

Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon: Yes I do my emperor, I will not shame myself like this ever again.

Christian: Good Lorentz, now people let the banquet continue!

Just like that it did, music was once again playing, people were continuing their conversations and so on. Christian jumped back to his seat and was eating the bread and meat that was on his plate.

A member of the Tachikaze clan came up to him and bowed.

Assault Dragon Circular Spino: Hello emperor forgive I assumed that you were the enemy and attacked you.

Christian: Stop, stand up and raise your head I accept your apology and what is your name dude?

Assault Dragon Circular Spino: Assault Dragon Circular Spino

Christian: Okay, I am going to call you Spino now I commend you took action against a hostile which I was at the time, and honestly if I was in your situation I would have done the same thing now I have a mission, orders for you.

Christian motioned for Spino to come close to him, Spino was surprised when he was pat on the back by Christian and give a bone with some meat on it.

Christian: Have fun that's an order, right now we are just friends you can be formal with me later. Come on all of you have fun, have some fun!

Christian jumped into the air and breathed his breath of fire once again, the citizens, clan members and anyone who saw it were amazed at the sight and radiance of the flame. Dragonic Overload shot his breath into the air as well, Kaiser Vermilion shot a lighting bolt next to the flames, then other members of the clans shot their lighting flames and guns into the air.

Christian: Woo come on get up, people have fun and party!

Throughout the whole night the people of the capital partied and cheered for their new emperor, the nobles dance with humans, the dragon dancers danced paying homage to dragons, demons laughed harder then they ever thought they could and everyone had their fill of food.

Christian watched and laughed at all he saw, he enjoyed everything. Christian made sure he remembered the sights, sounds, taste, smells of everything tonight.

He sat down in a chair, a women offered him a drink he took it and watched as dancers danced using their magics and singing as well.

Christian:(I love this place I haven't been here that long, but just being here I feel amazing. I will make sure to protect and remake the empire, using the teachings of my father and of my people. I am ready to carry, this burden and handle this responsibility I am no longer carefree man I am the dragon emperor!

A flame burst out from of the dancers hands and it made a rose, Christian smiled at this effect and took a sip of his drink and watched as the night played out.

 **Next Day**

Old, Dragon Mage: Wake up emperor it is time for you to learn.

Christian: *grunt* What time is old dude?

Old, Dragon Mage: Oh it is 9:00 right now.

Christian: What that's early dude, wake me up at 1:00.

The old dragon mage used is staff and moved Christian off of the bed. He fell down and untangled himself out of the covers.

Christian: Honestly was that necessary, I mean hey ever heard of five more minutes or no just let the dude sleep in peace.

Old, Dragon Mage: I have but you need to be better. The spectacle that you showed last night showed everyone that you are strong, but you must learn more about the empire the past, present and if possible you will make a great future.

Christian: Fine, fine so let's go show me to the learning old dude.

After that little fiasco Christian followed the old dragon back to the library that is in the napalm castle and there to greet them was Eradicator Dragon Mage.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: What took you so long brother?

Old, Dragon Mage: He is a sleeper so it took a while to get him out of his bed.

Old, Dragon Mage: Apparently he is also a wander look behind you.

Christian was no longer there the two searched for him inside the huge library. He was currently holding a red book and looking at a map of the planet cray, on this map are the six nations.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Shall I tell you something about cray?

Christian: Sure dude why not please enlighten me.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: These are the six nations of cray, the blue one is Magallanica, the one right here which is purple is called the Dark Zone. This right here at the bottom is Star Gate, here is a valuable nation called the Zoo. This is a nation who has had many battles with ours United Sanctuary it is our enemy and this is your nation your kingdom.

Christian: I will have to lead all of this and this is all me?

Old, Dragon Mage: All of it, the responsibility is immense but I believe that you can do it, he said walking in on his brother Christian talking.

Christian: So each nation has well someone like me then right, a ruler who is from a different world do we know anything about them?

Old, Dragon Mage: So, far we only know the name and appearance of the ruler of the United Sanctuary but we've heard stories of the other rulers. The ruler of the dark clan is a woman a strong women who appears to be either 20 or 19 she has red hair with portion of it being purple. Her strength is ungodly and horrific. Another ruler we know about is the man who leads Star Gate, this man is a battle genius as such this man is terrifying.

Christian: The girl of United Sanctuary what about her?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: This woman is a fighter, she has golden hair and many who have encountered her say that she is quitbeautiful, however don't let that fool you she is a superb warrior especially with a sword and spear.

Old, Dragon Mage: Yes she has even made a weapon that combines the two, her other abilities are something else to be desired she has a light that heals her allies in battle.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: We've received reports on how she effortlessly beat a troop of giants from the Dark Zone and sent them back in bandages, she is a very peculiar and strong ruler.

Christian: What? What is her name?

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: The people of United Sanctuary call her the savior, but she has been given this title to make reputation more fearful. Her name is Elizabeth Christ Alexandria, the queen of warriors.

Christian: Elizabeth huh?

Old, Dragon Mage: Yes, she has even formed a group in the sanctuary called the jewel knights and each one of them is very formidable.

Christian: She sounds very interesting I want to learn more about the other nations and our history with them. Plus I want a name of component and strong warriors I want to make my own fighting force as well. I need to gain knowledge in order to be strong, and I must be strong to show the world that the Dragon Empire is not week.

Old, Dragon Mage: Yes sir we shall teach you all we know.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Who knows we may even learn something from you.

The whole day Christian crammed his head with history and more about the Dragon Empire.

 **1 Year Later**

Eradicator Dragon Mage is in the library at a desk, he has a pen and is writing something down on a notebook.

Eradicator, Dragon Mage: Today is a good day as of late we have been getting rain now it looks like we haven't had any. It is somewhat odd but since Christian became emperor the empire has become more powerful.

We have stopped our expansion plans and instead have become allies with the Zoo nation. Christian has become friends with it's ruler and the queen of the Dark Zone to, United Sanctuary as of late has been very out of character they have sent notices saying that they want to meet with Christian.

I have suggested against this, but he has answered and agreed that he shall go to the United Sanctuary tomorrow, I shall be accompanying him as will the brawlers which he put big bang knuckle dragon in charge of and his knights. Speaking of him he's changed, he has grown physically, mentally, and spiritually, the people have accepted him as their emperor.

I remember the first days we were with him, watching Sandilla and Crested Dragon teach him how to handle a sword and to control his aura, those days gave me and my brother many things to laugh about. Now he has become a master fighter with or without weapons, I think the reason he is so good with weapon is due to the time he spend with the Tachikaze for those two months. Christian has learned a lot from the empire and we have learned things from him, he truly has given us a different way of thinking.

I am content to see the empire I love change for the better and to see Christian become a great man.

Old, Dragon Mage: Brother are you ready we shall leave the castle in 3 hours.

Eradicator: Dragon Mage: Yes just get rid of some thoughts come let's go and see who will be coming with us.

The old dragons walked out of the library, and they were headed to the war room where the prominent figures of the empire are talking.


	4. Emperor meet Queen

Dragonic Overlord: I do not understand why can I not come with you if we are there to show strength then we will need all the strength possible.

Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster: Overlord we are not going to the sanctuary for battle we are going for diplomacy. The queen wants to meet with the Emperor and as such he wants to keep it subtle.

The doors opened and walking in was Christian, he has on red pants with black lines going in an x on the front and in the back. He has on a black sleeveless shirt that fits him perfectly, over that is a short mantle that stops under his chest it is mostly colored red it has a flame design and it is yellow on the back it has the symbol of the dragon empire and there is a hood with it. Christian is also wearing black bands around his wrist and they have red swirls and a lighting bolt on them.

He has a yellow cloth that covers the top of his feet and not the bottom. Christian walked to his chair at the roundtable and the discussion continued from where it left off. His body became a little more masculine in one year and his eyes had both became red, the hair braid sits on his right shoulder and there is a cross in the braid.

Christian: Look overlord it isn't that I don't want to show strength believe me I do, but whatever the reason is for the queen of the united sanctuary to be summoning me well it must mean something non violent...I hope.

Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion: How sure are you about that theory my lord?

Christian: Almost, fifty percent in a half?

Dragonic Overlord: Oh my flames are dying out hearing that, me and my personal guard should come with you.

Christian: *Sigh*, look I understand what all of you are saying however I've made my decision and that is my knights, and the brawlers shall be escorting me to the United Sanctuary. Don't worry I'll take care of business and be right back, and if the idea of an alliance comes up I will think about it.

Everyone: Alliance!?

Christian: Yesterday's enemies is today's friend, if we dwell to much on the past, we can not enjoy the present and look towards the future.

Dueling Dragon, Zanbaku: I see what you mean, but they have been our enemies for so long, do you think it is possible for an alliance my king?

Christian: Anything is possible, we can do anything we put our minds to and with hard work it can be made a reality. So, if she does suggest it or if I believe it is necessary I will hear the terms and think about it. Believe me I have nothing but this country's future in mind I do this so we will not need all of the unnecessary fights, trust me please?

The room was quiet, and everyone was thinking about the meeting.

Christian: Whatever the case is my decision is final, now I will be leaving soon Kaiser Vermilion I leave you in charge of napalm castle, see to everything.

Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion: Yes, sir I will and I respect your decision.

Christian: Thank you, okay everyone let's go to work.

Dragonic Overlord walked down the hallway his thoughts were still focused on the meeting before.

Christian: Is something wrong my friend?

Dragonic Overlord: I mean no disrespect, but as you know are two countries were once one big country. If we try to form one I believe we shall only be further split apart, I do not have a problem attacking the sanctuary or those who would do harm to our empire.

Christian: I see what you mean, change is a hard thing to digest, but I believe that it is change for a better. If she turns down my offer and if I turn her down then it will be back to business as usual.

Christian walked up to Dragonic Overlord and stuck his right arm out his hand is made into a fist. Dragonic Overlord did the same only with his left hand and his fist touched Christian's.

Dragonic Overlord: We are the Dragon empire we are the strong.

Christian: So strong that we know we must better ourselves to always stay the strongest. Our love for our people is vast as the ocean.

Dragonic Overlord: Fiercesome as fire.

Christian: Fast as lighting.

Christian and Dragonic Overlord: Are loyalty is as big and wide as the sky, we are the Dragon Empire and we will never die, the two said as they bumped fist!

Christian: Do not worry Overlord if things go bad I will come back and makes sure you are the first into battle!

Dragonic Overlord: Yes that is where I belong in the fight, and if I meet my rival all the better do what you must my brother in arms, my emperor for we know you will do what is right.

Christian and Dragonic Overlord walked out of the napalm castle and everyone was preparing to leave.

Shieldblade Dragoon: Ah there you are we are almost ready to leave Emperor Chris

Christian: Good and what did I tell you Chris or Christian dude, Heat wing are you ready?

Perdition, Heat Wing Dragon: Ready as can be Mr. Blade.

Christian: Ya know what I am not even going to try it with you two okay, y'all two are my knights so as long as it is respectful call me whatever you like okay.

Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon: Oy, emperor we ready to get on outta here say the word and we'll...*burp* scuse me.

Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon: Knuckle don't just do that in front of the emperor at least turn your head or step away!

Christian: *Buuuurp* now that right there is a burp I mean yours was a strong six, but mine was nine dude!

Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon: Ah ha ha ha ha ah, ha ha see he knows how to have fun so ease up slash.

Christian and shieldblade climbed up on heat wing dragon and he took to the sky. The company followed them, and they were off towards the United Sanctuary

 **Untied Sanctuary**

Lop Ear Shooter was running through the city capital of the United Sanctuary, she made it to her destination. It was a skyscraper.

Lop Ear Shooter: Where is she where is lady Alexandria?

Solider: She has returned to the sky castle.

Lop Ear Shooter ran like bullet after hearing that, she ran with all of her might to tell her the information that she just gathered. After 30 minutes she made it to her destination, which a silver castle.

Lop Ear Shooter: Where is Lady Alexandria, please I must speak with her immediately!

What is it young shooter?

A woman walked through the two soldiers, she has gold blond hair that stops at her lower back. She wears a silver dress with blue stripes around her that stretch down to diamonds on the right side of her dress and she has a slit on her left leg that exposes her thigh. She has a silver mantle that stops under her ample breast a yellow circle stretches around her neck and yellow diamonds fall down from the circle. She has silver arm bands that cover her forearm and extend up her middle fingers.

Lop Ear Shooter: My lady dragon empire has crossed into our borders, I saw to many to remember and I could feel an unsettlingly aura coming off from one of them, it was your level even.

Elizabeth: Don't worry I forgot to inform some of the clans that the new emperor is coming to visit. Thank you for informing me though, take the rest of the day off and guards only me the jewel knights, Alfred and my personal guard are allowed in the sky castle, when the emperor and his party come let them in with open arms is that clear.

Guards: Yes your highness.

Alexandria walked back into the castle and proceeded toward her war room. A man appeared beside her with a blade over his shoulder he is taller than Elizabeth who is only 5,9.

Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood: My queen I heard your conversation I shall execute any orders you want.

Elizabeth: Thank you hopefully there will be no need for any violence.

Perdition, Heat Wing Dragon: So, this is the United Sanctuary capital it is what I would expect from them we should reach the city very soon.

Christian: Okay y'all listen when we arrive no fighting unless you are physically provoked, key word in that sentence 'physically'!

Armed Brawler, Kohiko: Ah if someone tries to talk down on me then they should get ready for a punch because a man talks with his fist emperor.

Christian: Oh is that so well then let me talk with my fist strong arm. Ya see this hand well I will take this hand charge it with some lighting and thunder, charge with some fire and then once I am done put it to the sky bless it and take this hand and smack it across ya face. Now listen if I hit you with this it will kill you I miss the wind behind it will give you pneumonia and you'll still die.

Ooooohhhhh, screamed everyone!

Armed Brawler, Kohiko: Pfft fine I'll do what you say emperor.

The sky castle was now in eye view, the dragon party landed in the courtyard. What is there to welcome them are guards in light blue and white.

Human soilder: Good evening your majesty her highness is waiting for you.

Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie: However before you go in weapons please.

Brawler: What!

Christian: I see, however many of us use our fist though so you want to tie our hands up or cut them off?

Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie: No I mean just weapons I mean?

A man came out from the castle and whispered in Tracie's ear, she then let all the brawlers pass. Kohiko passed by all the guards with a cocky smile while flicking them off.

Brawler Earthcrack Dragon told Kohiko to quit, he did just that.

Christian was leading everyone to a silver door at the end of the door. The room is very spacious and gigantic it is able to fit all of the dragons that are in the brawlers.

Their are pillars all around the room as well

Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon: Ya know these pillars would make excellent target practice in fact ory!

Christian: Don't you even think about it I do not feel like paying for a bunch of columns and pillars okay, so an need to hit or destroy something hold it in got it plasma!

Brawler, Plasmakick Dragon: Hi sir I will do as you command

Shieldblade Dragoon: Psst um Chris there are some.

Christian: I know, I know in fact let me bring it up now that you talk about it.

The company stopped and just stared all around the room.

Christian: Look I realize security, but please come out all of you I can sense you and hear you. Please do so while I am asking nicely whoever is hiding kindly please.

From a few of the pillars came Charjgal, Gigantech Destroyer, Satellitefall Dragon and most of the jewel knights appeared.

Christian: Nice hiding trick I am assuming the castle hides you, or a powers in the armor your all wearing oh well I am going to now see the queen everyone please play nice with the host.

Christian and shieldblade dragoon went through the door and found that it is an elevator that goes up. The two pressed the only button and went up to where the queen resides.

The two men arrived to a big silver room and a gigantic big window. In the middle of the room is a women at a table and behind her is a man clad in gold armor.

The women said something and the man headed toward the elevator until he stopped by shieldblade dragoon.

Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood: The queen wishes to speak to the emperor alone would you please follow me back into the elevator.

Christian: Don't worry I'll be okay dude trust me...I got this, Christian said beating his chest.

The two left and Christian walked around to the chair from across Elizabeth.

Christian: Nice to meet you queen of the sanctuary or whatever you liked to be called?

Elizabeth: My name is Elizabeth Christ Alexandria .

Christian: Christian Dragon Blade so now that we have done introductions what say we get down to the business at hand like why did you call me here. Please don't say it was just to see who the dragon emperor looks like.

Elizabeth: The reason that I called you here is for business, as you know I am from earth when I first arrived here it was in a United Sanctuary on top of this very building. Do you know what I saw when I looked around?

Christian: Um pig's flying and raining cats and dog's.

Elizabeth: No what I saw was a beautiful land and a different world of possibilities. Cray is an amazing place and the United Sanctuary is my home that's why I want to protect it and make it an even greater place. So, as you know dragon empire and united sanctuary are the two leading superpowers of Cray so I think we should have an alliance.

Christian: That may be but why me though? I mean why not pick one of the other nations?

Elizabeth: I do not really know the other leaders, I don't know you that well either, but you are a rational man. I don't want a lot to do with the Dark Zone either.

Christian: Oh you've met her? She is fun isn't she and gallows and blood ball are the shit man.

Elizabeth: Yes for some reason the history between the Dark Zone and United Sanctuary is worse that the history between the Dragon Empire.

Christian: Crap seems like history is here has more bad crap than Earth.

Elizabeth: Yeah

Christian: An alliance you say, tell me a little more about this alliance.

Elizabeth: You know as well as I do that Cray is like Earth resourceful, populated, and with chaos I think we were called here to put an end to that. Dragon Emperor in my hand is a bill with terms and rules for our new alliance, and if you agree to it we shall be stopping one of the biggest conflicts of Cray. So, will you take a look at it and tell me will you accept my offer.

Elizabeth slid a pamphlet over to Christian, he reached his hand out and grabbed the pamphlet. Christian began to turn the pages of the book.

Christian( Intresting she would want a 40% share of our mineral and diamond mines, that all United Sanctuary citizens are free to travel to the Dragon Empire, and elect new officials to lead the empire.

Elizabeth: Well, looking at them the terms seem far enough for someone of your background.

Christian stopped and, stared at the women in front of him.

Christian: With as much respect that I can possibly muster what the hell are you implying by that?

Elizabeth: What...ohh sorry I did not mean your ethnic background, but your social background I mean you are middle classs. So, when I looked into the empire and noticed who you are, I thought maybe he needs help?

Christian: Need help, okay do continue.

Elzabeth: Thus with these terms I can take the pressure off of you and you can just enjoy your new life take it easy.

Christian scanned over the pamphlet once more and than slide it back to Elizabeth

Christian: No, I say no to this highway robbery.

Elizabeth: This is not that I am just trying to take pressures off of you, I know you can't handle.

Christian: So, you're belittiling me now, you know what how bout we cut the bullshit and get to the point what is it that you really want?

Elizabeth: To untie the planet cray under the United Sanctuary, doing that their shall be perfect peace in which we all look to one leader an one ideology to prosper under our rule.

Christian fingers began to tap on the table, he kept thinking about what the woman in front of him just said and weighed his options. The tapping stopped and the room became deathly silent once again.

Pushing his chair back Christian got up an walked to where Elizabeth is. Standing next to her, he extended his hand out towards, the gold haired woman in front of her.

Elizabeth put her hand out reaching for the hand in front of her, however just as Elizabeth was about to grab the emperor hand he moved it from her an walked away to the elevator.

Christian: See what I did with my hand that's basically what you did to me. I came here expecting you to be smart and sensible, then we make an agreement that would better both of our countries. Instead you show me this shit Lady Elizabeth I expected so much more from you.

Elizabeth: Hold it I want you to know the minute you step into that elevator our two countries shall be at war, what were you on earth that makes you think your ready for war?

Christian: Shouldn't you be asking yourself that same question, oh and by the way, have a nice day.

The young dragon emperor stood in the elevator thinking about his next move, he knew he had to have a complete count of weapons and personnel. Mobilize the military, and prepare the entire country for war, war in which he knew nothing about.

The elevator opened and standing on opposite sides of one another are the brawlers and jewel knights. Walking between the two factions, the brawlers began to follow Christian out of the door,once outside he ordered everyone to leave immediately.

Burning Scale Knight, Eliwood: Why did you let him go Lady Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: In some way I respect him maybe because we our from the same place and in an entire different world. That and I honor the way he holds himself, being his true self, yet having the presence and authority of a ruler. Whatever it is this will be the last time I respect the fact we come from the same world now gather my war council we must prepare for war.


End file.
